


A Hostage Situation

by RaeTheStar



Series: Hermitcraft Oneshots [1]
Category: Hermitcraft
Genre: Despite being about the war, Gen, Oneshot, but there’s a lil but of backstabbing lol, theres no death or fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 13:10:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20639705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeTheStar/pseuds/RaeTheStar
Summary: The G Team and Team Star have been growing more and more restless. Tensions are rising and threats are growing more desperate. This may be the most heartbreaking attack of the whole war.





	A Hostage Situation

"Dear Team H or whatever, we took Iskall. The only way to get him back is to cut your ties with the Convex. Failure to comply within 24 hours will result in Iskall being dressed like a princess and let loose on the server. -Sincerely, the Star Team."

"That's an intimidating threat." Cleo spun her sword idly.

"Oh you know he's gonna own it, and demand to be treated like a princess all season." Grian read over the note again.

"Maybe we should cut ties like they said; I want Iskall back." Jevin mumbled through a cookie.

"We can't just give up! We need our tnt, and we need our best warrior!" Tango pounded the table.

"There must be a way to them to them peacefully! We're not ready to fight them!" Stress stood as well.

Everyone turned to Joe, who stopped stroking his pig. "..What? I've got nothin'." He shrugged.

"We'll take a five minute break- get some fresh air, everyone come back with an idea."

Everyone glided out of the meeting room, hoping to find a way to save their friend.

—

"So, have you come to surrender?" Doc shouted down from the fort, his team flanking him.

"That depends, do you have Iskall?" Grian called back.

Xisuma came forward, revealing Iskall holding a sparkly dress. "Guys it's cool! They're gonna make me the princess in the tower!"

"Don't worry, we're coming dude!" Jevin consoled.

"Wait, where's Joe?" Xisuma peered at the ragtag team below.

"Uh, He couldn't make it." Grian shrugged. "Can we have our Iskall back please?"

"Once Cub can confirm you've cut ties with the Convex, we have a deal."

A smirk slid across Tango's face. "I wouldn't expect him any time soon."

\- flash to Concorp -

"-and that's why snakes evolved to have no legs. Fascinatin', right? We have a few snakes here in Nashville Tennessee, but we also have a lot of lizards. My daughter-"

"That's really neat Joe, but I need to get to the Star Base!" Cub tried to dodge around Joe, but he was persistent.

"You know my daughter, she's a real angel-"

\- flash to Star Base -

"Tango, can't you keep a secret?!" Cleo bapped him over the head.

"So this is a ploy to steal Iskall back. I see how it is." Doc took Iskall by the arm, and led him up to the ledge of the tower. "Because of your non-compliance, you have forced our hand. My troops will deport you, and Iskall with be a princess by the hour."

"Plan B, GO!!" The G Team scattered, running and flying in all directions like a flock of birds.

"Star Team, fan out!"

Grian, Cleo and Jevin soared in wild loops, diving and twisting around the enemy. From below, Stress and Tango tried to coax Iskall to safety.

\- some time later -

"So I'm assumin' it all went according to plan since Iskall has returned as a mere mortal?" Joe strolled into the base, finding everyone lying exhausted across the room.

"I'm still a princess at heart, don't cross me!" Iskall called from the floor.

"It was a success; can't confirm that it went to plan though." Jevin chuckled.

"It took way longer than we hoped, mostly because someone didn't want to come with us." Grian stared pointedly.

"Cmon now, it was a really nice outfit! The color matched my laser eye."

"Well Cubfan has agreed to continue being our supplier, and he knows a lot more about the Gila monster than he did previously. Win-win, if you ask me."

"Would you like to see me in the dress Joe?" Iskall hopped up and sprinted to the water elevator.

Cleo sat up in her chair. "You let him keep it?"

"It was the only way to get him to come with us!" Stress defended from the corner.

"Say ello to Princess-Skall!" He spun around the room, the ocean blue dress flowing with him.

"It fits him tbh." Tango raised an eyebrow.

"Don't encourage him; this is a punishment!" Jevin hid his smile behind a sigh.

"Why don't we take him back to Team Star and let them deal with him?" Tango sat up straighter. "We could build a cannon..."

"Now that's a powerful offense."

—

"Bye Iskall! Don't forget to visit!" Tango waved a handkerchief in the air.

"Farewell Iskall72, until you return a fully-bloomed queen."

"...It does really suit him."

"Yeah"

"Mmhmm"

"You're right"

"Stunning"

"Totally"

**Author's Note:**

> Hello I’ve meant to draw Iskall in a dress for so long, and it still hasn’t happened 😂


End file.
